Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by Sexy-Shinigami
Summary: (Songfic/Deathfic) Duo reflects on his life...... 1+2, 2xH, 1x2


Holes in the Floor of Heaven  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me and neither does "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" by Steve Wariner. Don't sue me unless you want my ghetto car and some old Stephen King novels. I am poor!!  
Pairings: 1+2, 2xH, 1x2   
Feedback: Please!! **Waves around a box** I've got pocky!!   
iItalics denotes song **tadah**i  
Regular speech **Tadah**  
***********************************************************************************************  
iOne day, shy of 8 years old  
When grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
Blowing out that birthday cakei  
  
I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Father Maxwell reading to me while I sat in front of Sister Helen while she was sewing or braiding my hair. I was so happy then, but nothing good ever lasts long. That would be my last moment with them. The very next day it all ended with the Alliance attack. All I had wanted was to help, instead I killed. If I only hadn't stolen that suit, they might still be alive. This was all the day before my 8th birthday.  
  
iHow I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold lonesome rain  
My mom smiled, said "Don't be sad child.  
Grandma's watching you today.  
Cause there are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and mei  
  
When I made it back to the church the only person left alive was Sister Helen. Even though she knew she was going to die, she still spent her last breath to bless me. I remember that it started snowing at that very moment. I was positive that when the church was destroyed that my world ended. But I never cried. Boys don't cry.  
  
iSeasons come and seasons go  
Nothing stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love  
Met a girl who took my namei  
  
Years later, after the Mariameia incident, I thought I could finally be happy. Heero and I became roommates and everything seemed to go well for a while. Well, it went well until I screwed it all up. To say the least, I told him I loved him and he ran. I went to stay with Hilde until it all got sorted out. Safe to say when I saw him on TV escorting her highness to some stupid social event I was devastated. Hilde was there to get me through that whole ordeal. I guess I have to be thankful to Heero for leaving, otherwise I'd never have had my wife and my daughter Victoria.  
  
iYear by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little towni  
  
Those were the best years of my life. Hilde, Vicki, and I moved back to earth and started a salvage yard. It turned out that Heero and Relena never really had anything going (much to Relena's irritation), but by then I had my family. Him and I regained our friendship and strenghtened it greatly. Its a good thing we did, or else I might've not survived what came next.  
  
iI thought we'd grow old together  
Lord, I sure do miss her nowi  
  
Vicki was only 5 when Hilde died. The police said that the other driver wasn't really to blame. It was just a freak accident that his brakes failed. Try telling that to a broken hearted little girl. She was the only thing that kept me going for a while. After the funeral Heero moved in with us to help take care of Vicki. She didn't mind, she was crazy about her Ojisan*. I was out of my mind with grief for a good while. One night I couldn't stand it any more. I wrote a note to Heero to take care of Vicki and another note to her telling her how much I loved her and how it wasn't her fault. I set them on my dresser and then loaded my gun. I went to go kiss Vicki goodbye only to find her awake and talking to Heero.  
"Ojisan, why did mommy go away?"  
"Sweetie, your mommy didn't want to leave you and your daddy, but God wanted her to, so she did."  
"But why did God want her?"  
"Well, God decided that he needed a perfect angel, and only your mommy could be that angel," He said. Then he turned and pointed out the window at the pouring rain. It had rained nearly everyday since she died. "You know its rained since she left right?" She nodded. "Well, its because she's so sad that she had to leave. She doesn't like seeing you and your daddy so sad." Vicki's eyes filled with tears. "Is daddy going away to?" Heero put his arms around her and hugged her close. "No sweetie, he's not going away. I promise." Upon saying this he looked up and our eyes locked.  
I went back to my room after I saw that Vick was alright and put away my gun. I sat there for a while trying not to cry for my daughter. I had to remain strong for her. A little while later Heero came in. He sat down next to me and looked for a moment. I could feel the tears building up and I didn't know how much longer I could hold them off. After studying me for a moment, he sighed. "It's not your fault, you know" At this I could no longer hold back. He pulled me into his arms as I grieved for my daughter's loss and mine. I cried myself to sleep that night, but he held me the entire time.  
  
iCause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and mei  
  
iWell my little girl is 23  
I walk her down the aisle  
It's a shame her Mom can't be here now  
To see her lovely smilei  
  
All that was 18 long years ago. Today I find myself in attendance of my beautiful daughter's wedding. Once again I'm fighting back tears as I lift her veil and kiss her cheek. I take my seat in the front row next to my husband to watch my little girl marry her true love. I take Heero's hand and squeeze it. Immedietly his grip tightens over mine. As the priest pronounces them husband and wife, I can feel Hilde's hand on my shoulder.   
  
iThey throw the rice, I catch her eye  
As the rain starts coming down  
She takes my hand says, "Daddy don't be sad  
Cause' I know Mama's watching now."  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me.i  
  
After the reception, she hugs her Ojisan and then in turn hugs me."Honey, I wish your momma could have been here to see how beautiful you look," I tell her. She smiles at me sadly,"Don't worry daddy, just look out side." I turn to see a light shower coming down. "She was here, and I know she's proud of you and me." A couple of tears roll down my face as I pull her close and hug her again. As they make their run to the car in a shower of birdseed, Heero puts his arm around my waist. "Are you okay?" he asks. I look at the car driving away. As it does, the clouds part and the sun shines through. I'm fine, I tell him.  
I'm just fine.  
  
iOwarii  
  
  
*Ojisan = Uncle 


End file.
